RWBYnatural
by The biggest geek of all time
Summary: After their world has ended Sam, Dean, Castiel, and Bobby must make a new home on Remnant. They will do everything in their power to protect this world from demons, ghouls, ghost, and grimm? And the worst for them going to school.
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

The ground quaked with fire and brimstone everywhere and it was hell on earth. The war was lost and Lucifer was winning. Sam, Dean, Castiel, and Bobby were making their final stand at the junkyard. Demons were pouring in all directions and Sam and Dean shot them down as fast as they came, but their bullets were running out even faster. Bobby tries to help and snipes from the roof of his home. While Castiel was faced Lucifer himself without the support of the angels. Lucifer was taunting Castiel and he dominated him giving Castiel no room to counterattack. On his knees, Castiel tried to get up, but Lucifer would just sneer and kick him down to the ground.

Lucifer would then start to smile as Castiel laid his face down in a pool of his own blood dying all alone with no hope. Lucifer then lifted Castiel with one hand by Castiel's jacket and Lucifer's smile turned into a sinister laugh and started to speak "Pathetic you angels are worshiping a god that doesn't even care." Then with the last of Castiel's strength pulls out his blade and stabs Lucifer in the back. Castiel then looks upon a horrified Lucifer and speaks. "How's this for a pathetic angel." Both of them then fall to the ground in agony with Lucifer having been defeated, but at a great cost. Slowly the demons began to disappear one by one leaving their hosts. Sam and Dean look at each other and then Dean speaks in confusion "Sam what the hell just happened?" Sam responds with "I think we won." As Dean, Sam, and Bobby were about to celebrate they heard a loud groan.

Sam, Dean, and Bobby rush forward to find Castiel at the edge of life and death and Lucifer next to him on the ground blood pooling out of him. Castiel was close to fading and leaving the world and Dean was sobbing that his best friend was dying in front of him while Sam and Bobby try their best to comfort Dean.

Then the three turn to see Lucifer, gone and the sky imploding. Castiel with disbelief in his face says "The prophecy has been fulfilled." Dean spoke in question "What prophecy?" Castiel then explains "The prophecy is that if Lucifer dies the world will end, but I didn't think it was true." Castiel then starts to choke and with the last of his breath says "It has been an honor and a pleasure to call you my friends" The light then fades from Castiel's eyes.

Dean began to cry no longer able to use his tough guy persona, Sam too started to cry knowing that their greatest friend has died, Lastly Bobby with tears in his eyes for the man that had killed Lucifer. The ground then begins to quake, Bobby's home starts to fall apart and in the distance people screaming as lava shoots beneath their feet. The three didn't even care anymore too lost in their grief over their dead friend.

The imploding sky then starts to form a portal. Before they could question it. Before they could figure out what it is the three including Castiel's lifeless body goes into the portal. The portal closes and the world was dying, with Earth's core imploding. Nothing could escape the blast and everyone from humans, angels, demons, and Leviathan died. Their cries were in numerous and the whole world was screaming out for a savior, but none came and as fast as their cries came it all went silent as the third planet from the sun was no more.


	2. The Arrival

**Chapter 1: The Arrival**

Castiel wakes up thinking he is in the empty. Instead of pitch black he sees the beautiful blue sky the shiny green grass and the trees that could touch the sky. He thinks for a minute to to remember all the things that has happened ' _Ok I am in the empty I am probably asleep but this feels real.'_ He looks down at himself only to see that all the blood, the wounds, and the stains gone. ' _I'm supposed to be dead am I?'_

He begins to wonder how he is alive and well only for Castiel then hears his name being called "CASS YOUR ALIVE!" He looks to see who it is only to be revealed to be Dean.

Dean runs up his best friend sobbing running at full speed at him. Cass didn't react on time and was slammed by him in full force. Dean hugging him while crying Castiel hugs him back. As the two stand hugging each other on what feels like hours. Dean broke out of the hug "Good to see you back Cass."

"Good to see you too Dean."

Dean pats his back only to feel something move behind his back. "Hey Cass there is something on your back."

He looks down to see something only to see nothing. "Dean there is nothing"

"Take off the coat"

Castiel confused as to what he was saying listens to him and takes off his trench coat only to see a pair of big black wings. He looks at Dean in confusion.

"Cass how the hell are your wings back?" Castiel wonders in confusion "I don't know Dean? How the hell am I alive? Where are we? And why is everything so peaceful here? And were are the demons we were fighting and Lucifer? Most importantly how the hell is the earth still here?" Castiel puts on his coat to cover his wings

"I don't know Cass I don't know what the hell is going on Cass. I don't why the hell we are still kicking. I don't why you are alive Cass."

"Do you remember anything Dean?"

"Last thing I remember was you killing the son of the bitch Lucifer and the world going to hell after that."

"Then where are we?" Asked Cass

"I don't know we are in the middle of a freaking forest. Maybe this is heaven Cass."

"No we can't be."

"How is this not heaven Cass. I mean everything seems so peaceful right now"

"Dean if I am dead I don't go to heaven I go to the empty do you. Plus if this was your how am I in your heaven then."

"Good point but, still we need to get out of here find Sam and Bobby and get the hell out of this damn forest."

As Dean was about to walk Cass notice something different with Dean.

"Dean wait."

"What wrong Cass?"

"Dean you look younger."

"Well jeez thanks Cass but, I'm not into guys Cass"

Cass rolls his eyes as Dean walks he stops him "No not like that you look younger."

Dean confused by this finds a black puddle and looks at his reflection. He looks at his reflection and sees that Cass was telling the truth. He looks like he is 20 is around 5'11. Dean freaks out.

"How the hell am I younger how am I back to this again? Great now i have to go through puberty again!"

As Dean freaked out he sees Castiel and notices that something is off about him too. "Cass you are younger too!"

"Dean what are you talking about?"

"Come look Cass."

Castiel goes to the puddle only to see that he was telling the truth. Dean was telling the truth he was younger. Around eighteen and around 5'10. "How are we younger now."

"I don't know Cass but, we will figure it out. Come on let's see if we can find Sam and Bobby."

As the two walk off the puddle begins to form into a big black wolf that has bone armour and red eyes. The two began to search for the two and began having small talk.

"You know Cass this would be so much better if I had baby here."

Cass gives him a questionable look "Baby?"

"The impala Cass cause god this sucks."

"Deal with it Dean."

"Well I just hope whatever brought as here got my baby."

"Why do you call the car baby Dean?"

"Well that is because you call a car a she you always call a car a she Cass."

"Why?" asked Cass

"You just do Cass all right you get d-"

The two hear a growl behind them. "That wouldn't be your stomach by any choice would it Dean?"

"No that wouldn't be Cass."

The two turn around and see a big black wolf. Dean checks his back and sees he doesn't have his shotgun. "Cass do you have your angle blade?" Castiel has his arm by the side and tries to get it out only to not have it.

"Dean I don't have it."

Dean gets mad "Great how are we supposed to fight the big bad wolf?"

Castiel looks at the monster then back at Dean and says "There is only one thing we can do."

The two are running away from the wolf and it was chasing it. "Cass you have your wings use them."

He takes off his coat and tries to flap his wings but, he can't get himself off the ground "I can't I haven't used them in awhile."

"What about your angle powers?"

"I can't remember I don't have a angle grace anymore!"

"SON OF A BITCH!" Dean yelled in frustration.

Far in the woods Sam lays flat on his back unconscious. Sam wakes up with groan and sits up. ' _Ug that hurt wait where am I'_

Sam looks around to see nothing but grass and trees. He hears bird chirping in the distance. He looks up sees the blue sky not cloudy. He stands up and begins to think where he is in this peaceful place. ' _Am I in heaven? Am I dead? But this feels real. God I am thirsty.'_

Sam begins to walk around in this strange place. He tries to see if there is anyone here or even a clue. "Hello is anyone here?"

He hears nothing but he sees a pond in the distance. He runs up to it and stops he dips his hand in the water and takes a sip out of it. Then he dip his hand back in it and takes multiple sips. He put it in again and washed his face then he looked out he the forest and sees nothing no animals, no life, nothing. ' _What the hell is this place? Wait is the earth still here? Have it not ended? Wait it can't be I saw it end. So where the hell am I?'_

Just as he was about to figure it out he sees something odd about his reflection. He looks closely at it and sees that he is younger around sixteen and shorter and around 6'2. He gets up trumbles on the ground and freaks out "What the hell is going on? What is this place? Why the hell am I back to a kid? Ok Ok this has got to be a dream this has got to be a dream!"

He pinches himself and feels a bit of pain. "No this isn't a dream. What the hell is going on? I got to find out if Bobby and Dean are still alive and around."

As Sam walks around in the forest for a long time he finds something in the distance. It is Bobby's flask. ' _Ok his flask is here which means he could be here. Hopefully.'_

He begins to find other clues or anything to find any trace of Dean or Bobby. But, in the distance he hears someone shouting. "SAM! DEAN! WHERE ARE YOU GUYS!

Sam shouts out "I'M COMING!"

Sam begins to run directly to where in heard that yell. Unknowingly in the distance someone is watching him. "Where are you going kid?"

As Sam is running through the woods making sure he doesn't any brunches he finds the sound of who was yelling. "Bobby?"

Bobby is lying on the ground struggling to get up. Sam goes over to him and crutches next to him. "Hey Bobby."

Bobby swings his knife at Sam. Sam raises his arms to show he is unarmed and is truthy nice. "Whoa! Whoa! Whoa! Bobby! Bobby! It's me Sam!"

Bobby calm down and dropped his knife and gives him a confused look. "Sam is that really you?"

"Yes Bobby it is me." Sam said he a shaky tone.

"Jesus boy what the hell happen to you Sam?"

Sam shakes his head in confusion. "I don't know Bobby. I don't know what the hell is going on here."

Sam notices that Bobby is different too. "Bobby your younger too."

"What the hell are you talking about Sam?"

"Take a look."

Sam takes out Bobby's knife to see his reflection. Bobby sees his reflection and is stunned. He is in his 30's. Has muscles, long brown hair, and is 6'1.

"How the hell am I young again?" Bobby asked in confusion while also looking at himself.

"I don't know Bobby but, we will figure something out."

"Well lets just hope we can figure it out sooner than later."

Bobby was checking himself and flexing his muscles. "I haven't had these in a long long time." Bobby said with a big fat grin. Sam smiles at Bobby and is very glad about him being happy.

"Wait can you walk?" Sam asked.

"I don't know but, I will try." Bobby tries to get up but, to no avail. Bobby looks around in confusion and looks at Sam which he also gives him a confused look too.

Bobby gets frustrated "Great I reversed age here but I can't get my damn legs back." Bobby grabs a glob of grass and throws it while also shouting "DAMN IT!" Sam tries to calm him down. He gave him his flask. Bobby takes it and drinks out of it.

"Hey Bobby we'll figure this out alright but first we need to find Dean. Alright?" Bobby stares at Sam with a blank expression.

"Alright we'll find Dean then get the hell out of this damn forest." Sam smiles and grabs Bobby.

"Alright come on we have to find Dean." Sam picks Bobby up fireman style and walks on to find anything. He is looking for road, people, his brother, or anything.

"Really Sam do you really have to pick me up like this." Bobby said in a mad tone.

"Well Bobby it is either this or dragging you because, I don't see your wheelchair anywhere." Bobby looks at Sam and says "Fair point."

"So Bobby do you know what the hell happen here?" Sam asked Bobby.

"My guess that rift that drag us in." Bobby expanded.

"Wait what rift?" Sam asked confusing tone.

"That rift that brought us here I think we are in another dimension." Sam laughs at how ridiculous it is.

"Bobby that is the dumbest theory of all time after all the things we go through that makes no sense." Sam said.

"And traveling through time no hunter went though but, you and Dean went to the past to stop an angel from killing your parents." Bobby fired back.

"Alright good point." Sam said.

The two see a road up ahead. Sam runs up to it and begins to walk the direction it is going. That is until Sam and Bobby hear something. "Hey you hear that Bobby?" Sam asked.

"Yeah I hear it."

The Sam turns around and sees Dean and Castiel running from something and shouting at them. "RUN SAM! RUN!" Dean yelled at them.

Sam looked over at Bobby and the two looked in confusion. "Was that Cass? And what the hell are they running from?" Sam got his answer when he heard a roar in the distance and he sees a giant black demonic wolf.

This looked liked something out of a nightmare. It freaked Sam and Bobby out to and got Sam running like hell. Sam caught up with Dean and Castiel. "Dean what the hell happened?" Sam asked.

"I don't know Sam it just came out of nowhere and started attacking us." Sam looked at Castiel still very surprised that he is even alive. The four see a bush in the distance and go into it.

The wolf stops and tries to find the four. It smeths the air to get there scent. As it tries to find them team free will is hiding. Then Sam and Dean looked at each other. "YOUR YOUNGER!" Both almost shouted.

Bobby and Castiel shush them. The monstrous wolf came back and tried to find the sound. It did not find them. The four signed in relief as it did not find them. "How is Cass alive Dean?" asked Sam.

"I don't know Sam. Alright I have no idea on how the hell we got here, and Cass still doesn't have his angle grace but, he has wings now surprising, and he is still a baby in a trench coat." Castiel turned his head angrily shouted "I AM NOT A BABY IN A TRENCH COAT!"

Bobby covered his mouth so he wouldn't shout again. The three prayed that the wolf didn't hear him shout. It didn't come. The three sign in relief. "Wait you have wings Cass?" Castiel nods to Sam and takes off his trench coat. Sam is surprised at not only how his wings but how big they were.

"Alright if you guys are done talking about wings and showing them off and work out a plan to kill that idjit." Bobby clearly annoyed. Castiel puts his coat on again. Dean thinks of a plan. "I got nothing."

"Great so now how are we going to kill this bastard?" Sam asked. Everyone thinks of one until Castiel says. "I have one."

"Great let's hear it out Cass." Dean said

"We are gonna need something sharp and a distraction."

"Who is gonna be the distraction Cass?" Dean asked. Sam, Cass, and Bobby turn their heads at Dean. Dean turns to look at them and is in shock. "What? Why me?"

"Because your annoying, you don't take stuff that seriously, and your you." Sam told him.

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"Nothing Dean but, we need you to do this help us with this. Alright?" Dean is hasted for a minute and he argues. "Fine I'll to it but, you own me pie for this Sam."

Dean gets out of the bushes as Sam, Castiel, and Bobby try to find something sharp but only sticks. Sam and Castiel grab the sticks and Bobby takes his knife and sharpens the sticks. Dean walks around to try and find the wolf. "HEY I'M STANDING RIGHT HERE! COME AND GET ME! FRESH MEAT RIGHT HERE ALL FOR YOU!"

The wolf never came. Dean yells even louder than before. "WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU SON OF A BITCH! WHAT ARE YOU WAITING FOR I'M RIGHT HERE!" He hears a loud snap behind him. He turns around and there behind him is the demonic wolf. Dean scared out of his mind and freezes. "H… Hey buddy how are you doing?"

The wolf stands on its rear legs and roars at him. It lands on all fours and begins to run at him at full speed. Dean stood there nervously said "Guys anytime now." Nothing and the wolf is still charging at him. "Guys I'm about to die so hurry up."

Castiel shouts "NOW!" Sam and Castiel jumps out of the bushes and with sharp sticks and went after it. Castiel stabbed it in the back and it howled in pain. The wolf got up to try and get Castiel off of it. It sees Sam running up to it and the wolf brought its paw up got its claws out and hits Sam in the chest. Sam goes flying and hits a tree.

Bobby was still in the bushes. Terrified at what is happening he crawls over to Sam to treat him. He sees that Sam is bleeding badly and unconscious. Bobby terrified about this takes off this plaid shirt and wraps it around Sams chest.

Castiel tries to get the stick out of his back but to no avail. The wolf grabs Castiel and throw him at the ground. Dean grabs the stick Sam had and runs at it at full speed. He drives the stick on its leg. It howled in pain and raised its paw. It hit Dean with all its strength and Dean was sent flying at the same tree Sam was at.

The wolf sent its attention back to Cass and it was gonna claw him up. ' _Will this be the end? Will I die again? Will I never come back?'_ Castiel closed his eyes and waited for the kill.

Dean in pain sees his best friend about to be killed. "CASS!" Has soon as he yelled the wolfs head was gone and on the ground. Castiel opened his eyes to see its head gone. The wolf disappears into dust. Dean was surprised. He also sees a man standing above him with the biggest sword Castiel has ever seen.

The sword has gears in the middle. He wears a gray dress shirt with a long tail, a red tattered coat, black dress pants, and black dress shoes. He wears a ring on his index finger and two on his ring finger. Wears a necklace to which Castiel thought was a crooked shaped cross. Has black spiky hair what got Castiel attention was his red eyes. It reminded Castiel about a type of angle he remembered. Then he afford him a hand.

"Kid your ok." The man asked him. Castiel nodded and took his hand. The man pull him up. ' _This guy seems too nice to be a demon or Lucifer. I have to keep a very close eye on him.'_

"What the hell are you guys doing out here in a grimm infested forest?" The man asked. Dean gets up and lifts up Sam who is still unconscious. Dean groaned in pain but he fought through it. "We don't know where we are sir. Or what the hell is a grimm."

The man looks at them questioning looks at all four of them. "Wait you four don't know what the hell a grimm is?"

"We come from a far away place away from these monsters." Bobby told the. The man gives them all questionable looks. ' _These guys have got to be kidding me. They don't know about these damn things they're everywhere."_

He sees the unconscious Sam and asked Dean "How come the kid didn't activate his aura?" Dean looks at Sam and back at the man. "What the hell is a aura?"

This caused the man to be confusion. "How the hell do you not know what a aura?" All three of them shrugged. He facepalmed himself in frustration. He sees Sam and notices the blood leaking out of the shirt Bobby wrapped around him. "I think your friend is bleeding pretty badly."

Dean notices this and puts in a lot of pressure on it. "Brother. He is my brother."

"Alright I'll take your brother back to my place and work on him" The begins walking he turns around and says "C'mon we haven't gotten all day."

"Cass help me up." Castiel picks up Bobby and carry him fireman style. Castiel asks him a question. "What is your name?"

The man turns around and says "Qrow." And he continued on walking to the direction of his house. Team Free Will follow him unaware of the adventures that will happen in the future.

 **Hey guys sorry about me being super late. This is the reedit of chapter 1 and I like how it came out you guys tell me what you think. Also that ending what the fuck I am not gonna spoil anything but Jesus. I will give these characters semblances but I am not gonna tell. And yes there will be SHIPS also not gonna tell but I will tell you one of them is gonna have two girlfriend. So see you all next time.**


End file.
